In the Dark
by Yellow.Maple-chan
Summary: Shino's plan went terribly wrong. Now Hinata is in a life-threatening situation because of Shino. What will happen between the two? In the Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! ~ 'Tis my first Fanfic so please be nice and if it isn't too much please rate and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor its characters… :'(

* * *

**-**Shino's POV

**Pip plop **went the sound of the falling rain here the focus is brought to the young clan heir of the Aburames who is just regaining his consciousness. _ "_Uhh…"_ Damn it! t_hought the bug-wielding shinobi. _Damn it all! I shouldn't have let this happen. Where did my calculations go wrong? It wasn't supposed to be like this. No! No… It's my fault that we are now stuck in this fearful place. And I've gotten her involved in this, too. That is what I hate myself for most! I don't want her to have to experience this. No, please just not her. Not Hinata. _The silent persona mentally battered himself._ Wa-wait a minute… _He then realized something. "Hinata! Where are you Hinata? Please answer if you can hear me! Please… don't be dead…" The once proud and stoic shinobi had then been reduced to a crying, pitiful form.

-Hinata's POV

"Hinata! Where are you Hinata? Please answer if you can hear me!" _W-was that Shino? Oh Shino, th-thank goodness you're a-alive. I have to a-answer him; tell him I'm a-alright. H-huh? W-why can't I speak? Ah! Is this bl-blood? Oh no, where is it coming from? Oh, it's mine… _"Khuuk! Shkh nokhuuk! Gaehh…" wheezed the young flower-like shinobi. "Hinata that is you, right? Hinata!" And then the Hyuuga heiress drifted off to unconsciousness.

-Shino's POV

"Khuuk! Shkh nokhuuk!" _This voice belongs to Hinata!_ "Hinata that is you, right? Hinata!" She sounds muffled, drowned, weak? Injured. "Hinata!" _Tsk! She has a kunai struck in her neck. Her blood is gushing out. No!_ The panicked bugnin immediately felt her pulse. She's still alive! "Please be okay Hinata! Please… I'm sorry… It's all my fault. Please forgive me!"

* * *

Umm… Sorry if it's short. The actions and fluff are at the next chapter! Please rate and review… If there is positive feedback I'd certainly continue the story. Thanks for reading :3


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the follow and the review, dragonick711! I also thank those who sacrificed their time to read my work. I really do apologize if the first chapter was really short. I'm working on it now. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope all of you enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters. :"(

* * *

_Tsk! At this rate she'll die of blood loss. I have to stop the bleeding._ Shino quickly instructed his insects to search for comfrey and yarrow. After some time, Shino's insects reported the presence of the said herbs at the south of the cave they are in. "Thanks guys. Hinata, I'm sorry. I have to leave you for a little while. But I'll be right back. Don't worry I'll treat your wound. You won't die, alright? So please hang on for a bit." Shino swiftly yet cautiously went out of the cave to obtain the located herbs. After acquiring the herbs, Shino gently sterilized Hinata's wound using yarrow. Then, he pulled out the kunai and hastily applied the comfrey poultice. After doing so, he smoothly wrapped a bandage around Hinata's neck. Hinata's brows were furrowed. "I'm sorry Hinata, I really am." He lovingly pushed some of her bangs out of her face. "I love you, Hinata. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. Ever. I promise." _What a foolish coward I am. I can only confess my true feelings to her when she's asleep. How can she hear me that way? Stupid, stupid me._

_Hnn? What is this fa-familiar feeling, sh-sharp yet light entities ticklishly cr-crawling all over my arms, hands, le-legs, feet and… fa-face?_ Sh-shino's bugs! Hinata's eyes shot open. Her face immediately turned a pretty shade of red. "Wh-what the? Sh-shino-kun! Y-your b-bugs!" Hinata half-squealed. "Hinata? Thank goodness you're awake! Are you feeling alright?" Shino asked, his voice laced with concern. What does he m-mean by being a-alright? Oh that's r-right, I p-passed out and my bl-blood was…? Hinata instinctively felt her neck. Instead of her fingers getting coated in warm blood, her fingertips touched a soft yet firm bandage wrapped around her injury. "Sh-shino-kun, arigato." "No I should apologize to you Hinata-chan. It's my fault that we're now in this mess." "Don't be too hard on yourself Shino-kun. It was inevitable. We were never informed that the target was being tracked by ninjas from a village specializing in dark jutsus. After we have completed the mission, they ambushed us as to save face. Though we had the upper hand, they…"

**Flashback:** "Hinata! How many more of them are there?" Shino probed. "I can see tw-two left Shino-kun! W-wait a second, Shino-kun they mu-multiplied!" Hinata answered in alarm. "What? Hinata what are you talking about? Hinata? It's a genjutsu! Tsk! How dare you?" Shino flew into a rage, sending his bugs to finish off the two idiotically bold ninjas. Then, an explosion took place. Shino sensed the explosion too late, thus collapsing in a cave, carrying Hinata with him. Therefore the said events have lead up to the situation now at hand.

"Umm… Shino-kun, w-why is your la-lap serving as m-my head's pi-pillow?" Hinata asked while furiously blushing. "Ah, gomen Hina-chan. You see your head should be elevated to prevent further blood loss and I figured my lap as the most promising material for a pillow. Do I stand corrected?" Shino explained with a sly smirk. Hinata blushed even more and Shino was drawn with interest as how that was possible. "Sh-shino-kun, I u-understand and all but I-I don't want t-to bother y-you much more than I a-already have." "Oh Hina-chan, I assure you that you have never bothered me even once. Well, if you don't like this position then…" Shino gently yet flirtatiously swooped Hinata up to a sitting position, rested her head against his shoulder, her body against his, and then he sneakily wrapped his arms around her. "Sh-Shino-kun!" Hinata jolted. "I'm sorry Hinata for acting this rash." Shino gently rested his head onto the top of her hair. Inhaling softly, she still strongly smelled of lavender and vanilla. "I-I was just shocked earlier. I thought I was going to lose you. Please let me stay like this. Even just for a while." "Oh… T-then it's fine as long as it's you, Shino." Hinata shyly answered. "You just called me without any honorifics Hina-hime. Not that I mind. I actually prefer it that way." Shino teased. "Awww… You're t-teasing me Shino-k…" Hinata was cut-off. "Drop the '-kun' Hinata-hime." Shino stated resting his left thumb against her lips. Hinata retaliated, "Then drop the '-hime', Sh-sh-shino." "You're so cute Hinata. You actually stuttered, saying my name without the '-kun'." Shino teased yet again, cupping her cheek. "Who wouldn't?" Hinata pouted. _Wait a minute, he called me cute?! _"Sh-shino, I-I'm not cute…" "Yes you are. Actually you're ethereal, beautiful, strong and so much more. Words can't give you justice. You're you, I guess. Yeah that would describe you perfectly." Shino said in response, gently stroking her cheek, thus making Hinata blush even more. "S-stop it Shino. You must have h-hit your head earlier, have you not?" Hinata replied as a comeback. Snugging in closer to Shino and his jacket. "It's warm." she said contentedly. "Hmmm… Actually I did hit my head so…" Shino mused. "That's m-mean Shino!" Hinata squealed. "Ahaha! I'm just kidding Hina. In fact, I want to tell you…" Shino started. "Tell me what Shino?" "I… I love you Hinata. I always have." Shino completed. "M-me? B-but I'm no one." Hinata protested while blushing uncontrollably. "That's not true Hinata. You're you. I think that you're perfect just as you are and not that I want to rush you or force you but… may I request that you keep my confession in mind and perhaps think about it? I know that you love Naruto and I respect that, really…" Shino said in reaction. "Shush now. I don't need to even think about it Shino." Hinata cupped his cheek, tears in her eyes. "Oh, is that so?" Shino replied looking elsewhere, down-hearted. _I knew it. She loves Naruto. She is too kind to try to fool even herself. _Shino felt… _HUH?! Wh-what is this?... Hinata._ "Mmm…" _I don't know what got into me but… Here I am now kissing Shino._ Hinata slowly opened her eyes, slowly ending the kiss. "Hinata…" Shino shakily managed to say. "B-but why? Naruto…" Hinata cut him off, "Shush now… I've realized some time before, I guess it's already been about a month or two, that I've only looked up to him. He was what I wanted to become like. But you Shino, You've always been there for me. Supporting me, encouraging me… Loving me. I 've also realized that I've also loved you this whole time." At this, Shino cried. "Don't be like that Shino. I'd hate to see that I made you cry. I'm really sorry it took this long." Hinata soothed him, gently removing his sunglasses. "Shino..." Hinata was immediately mesmerized with those two maple brown eyes . "I love you Hinata. Really, only you." Shino's eyes said them all: hope, longing, happiness, content, worry, and love. Shino and Hinata then shared another love-filled gentle kiss.

10987654321…

* * *

Umm… So I'm wondering if I should still continue the fanfic or end it with this. What actually inspired me to write this was an image of Shino-sama and Hinata-hime hugging in a sitting position inside a cave-like place. The same position as I had Shino-sama slyly do :)) Hehe. Gomennasai Shino-sama. I made you daring. So I hope you guys would help me decide. If you guys egg me on continuing it, then I would to the best my abilities and time would permit.

Yellow Maple :)


End file.
